1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seals. More particularly, it relates to an annular seal of improved structure for preventing leakage of oil between a housing and a driven member such as a shaft, axle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently no known way of preventing at least some oil leakage between housing and driven member when a seal has worn out and has made a groove or notch in the surface of the driven member for the oil to leak through, since the groove or notch remains even when a new seal is used. Replacing the old seal with a wider one is helpful, but the seal can still eventually slip back to where the groove is so that the oil begins to leak again.